one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON I: White Glint X Escaflowne
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! 2 White, Transforming mechs clash to see who could rival the other Mecha. Which can make it to the Mecha pantheon? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES White Glint.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Escaflowne.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning LOCATION: GAEA TIME: UNKNOWN As a White mech bursted with high speed searching for a mysterious Dueling Mech, Fiona Jarnefeldt gave Anatolia's Mercenary a warning about the enemy in question, the Guymelef, Escaflowne. Fiona: Recieved telegram from LINE ARK. The Guymelef, Escaflowne requires the blood of its pilot to keep going. And as either one gets damaged, so does it's alter ego based on the link. Escaflowne also is a powerful dueling machine, & can shoot emerald lasers, so you'll have to focus on range, speed, and making sure you evade Escaflowne while it uses its thrusters for air combat. Both Van Fanel, and Escaflowne share every physical concept between the two. If you damage Escaflowne, you damage Van Fanel, If you damage Van Fanel, you damage Escaflowne, and vice versa. A head shot will kill the pilot. Blasting the hands can relinquish its sword. Destroying the emerald gems will detach the shoulder sockets. Whatever it takes, kill him. The Hivemind between the two can be their downfall. Go for it. Anatolia's Mercenary: Roger. Wait, hold on... I see an emerald gem on a mech in the middle of combat. Please stand by. Fiona: Affirmitive. The MERC then saw what he thought was happening; Escaflowne was in pitch combat with Scheherazade, another Guymelef, He made short work of Scheherazade; something Escaflowne could never do. Angry that a mysterious entity destroyed his opponent with ease, Van pointed Escaflowne's sword at the White Glint. (Cues Yuki Kajiura - The Battle Is To The Strong) Anatolia's Mercenary: This is White Glint. I just located Escaflowne. Request permission to dispatch said target. Van: What? You mean kill me?! Fiona: Permission granted. Kill him. White Glint pointed his 051ANNR at Escaflowne, accepting his challenge for combat. Van: I don't give a DAMN how you got to Gaea, but as the Flesh, Mind, Blood, and Soul of the Former Fanelia... I WILL KILL YOU! Anatolia's Mercenary: Fiona, stand by. Start the clock when given the signal at sixty seconds. I will kill Van by then. Fiona: Right away! Van, angry that his rival has been slaughtered, and Hitomi not present in battle assisting him, decided to do it on his own, alongside his respective mech. Van: Let's end this... Anatolia's Mercenary: Start the clock, right... The Fight PREPARE TO STRIKE! NOW! Anatolia's Mercenary: NOW! Fiona Jarnefeldt: Timer READY! Go for it! 59.9-53.6: White Glint used his right arm cannon in an attempt to use Gatling strategy on Escaflowne. But the white Swordsmech deflected all the rounds with his sword. The battlesuit then charged at White Glint, about to pull off a finishing strike, when the sword was caught by White Glint's Arm Cannons. He then threw Escaflowne to the ground. 53.3-51.1: Van: Guh... Damn. This guy is tough... 50.9-48:4: White Glint pointed it's rifle at Escaflowne, ready to shoot. 47.9-44.8: Anatolia's Mercenary: If you even try and get up, that Pink thing goes. 44.5-43.9: Van: SHUT UP! 43.2-37.5: Anatolia's Mercenary: (sigh...) Fine... As White Glint cocked its Right Hand Rifle, Escaflowne pulled the sword out of the ground, and slashed the "White Raven's" left leg; thus preventing certain doom to Van, and his mech. Escaflowne then got up... 36.9-28.5: As Escaflowne kept damaging White Glint, the latter tried to make a single shot to Escaflowne at the heart. 27.8-24.7: Van: AAAAAAAAUGH!!! That hurt!!! 24.3-17.1: Anatolia's Mercenary: White Glint to base. Request permission to transform in order to finish the fight... Fiona: Permission Granted. 16.7-9.3: As Escaflowne recovered from the heart attack, White Glint was already about to finish off the Guymelef as a jet, blasting at Escaflowne, pushing it beyond what it could handle. As Escaflowne was speeding to a mountain, it was crushed as a result. 9.1-0.1: As Escaflowne got consciousness back to its head, when it was starring the barrel of a Right hand Rifle. Before it could shoot, Escaflowne impaled White Glint in the Torso Unit, forcing a Command System Freeze. It didn't matter how the battle ended from thereon. (Yuki Kajiura - The Battle Is To The Strong ends) K.O.! Fiona: Time. Over. How did you fair? Anatolia's Mercenary: N-not good! I'm in a Command System Freeze status, and... (COMMUNICATION STOPS) Fiona: Glint! Please respond! GLINT! Shit. He's dead. We almost had that Mech armor in the bag as well! DAMMIT!!! Results/Credits (Cues Best of Umineko BGM - worldend dominator) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ESCAFLOWNE! White Glint is from Armored Core, owned by FROM SOFTWARE. Escaflowne is from The Vision of Escaflowne, owned by Sunrise. The Battle is to the Strong is performed by Yuki Kajiura worldend dominator is from Umineko no Naku Koro ni, owned by 07th Expansion Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Mecha Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain